


【威银】见南山

by Dawn_PolarisMiracle



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_PolarisMiracle/pseuds/Dawn_PolarisMiracle
Summary: 见南山 is a song,you can hear it on here,https://music.163.com/#/song?id=529255842,hope you can read it and enjoy this songthe other name 落网 which means falling into the trap
Relationships: Kamui/Sakata Gintoki, 威银 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【威银】见南山

见南山/落网

话说世界和平以后，海盗团的生意都不怎么景气了，于是春雨开始多元化发展，和快援队、鬼兵队的商业合作也更密切了些••••••  
然而这些都和神威没有关系，他把一切丢给阿伏兔，自己跑出去玩耍了。  
嗯，让我们为可怜的阿伏兔默哀一秒钟。

神威其实也没什么地方可去，他最喜欢的就是去挑战强者把对方打趴了，然而宇宙间实力和他不相上下的人屈指可数。神威突然想到一个人，他脚步一顿，一抬头，他已然站在那人的屋檐下。

“银酱，快点！你再这样磨磨蹭蹭下去我就要错过花火大会了！”神乐一边换鞋，一边大声催那个赖在被窝里不肯起来的人，“新吧唧和澄夜都在等我呢！你给我——”  
“呜啊——”卧室内突然传出银时的惨叫，还有重物落地的声音。  
“怎么了？”神乐一脚蹬掉鞋，急匆匆地跑到卧室门前，猛地拉开门。  
“哟。”神威晃了晃头顶的呆毛，眯眼笑着打了个招呼。  
“神威——！”

让我们把时间往前倒一点。银时知道神乐非常期待今天的花火大会，然而他实在舍不得离开温暖又舒适的被窝。不是我不想起，是我的被子太舍不得我了拦着我不让我起来。——坂田•赖床不起•银时  
就在他蹭了蹭枕头打算再睡过去的当口，突闻破窗声，他不情愿地掀开眼皮，看清面前冲他微微笑着的人影后，他瞪大了眼睛，尖叫一声的同时双手撑起上身，然后手脚并用退到了门口。  
银时颤颤巍巍地抬起手指着笑嘻嘻的神威，“你、你、你、你怎么过来了！”正此时，他听见门外传来神乐的声音，他急急忙忙地想站起来死死地按住门，不料神乐已经猛地拉开了门。银时看着神乐的脸，暗道不好，立马捂住耳朵，就听见神乐大叫了一声，“神威！你来这儿干什么！”  
银时等了一会儿才松开手，还用手拍了拍耳朵，才发现神乐吼过那一声后就没有动静了，只是死死盯着神威。而神威••••••神威正笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
银时内心毫无波动，走过去揉了揉炸毛的小姑娘的头，“你不是说要去看花火大会吗？我们走吧。”  
“啊咧？银酱？”神乐抬头有些错愕地看了他一会儿，重又笑了出来，“嗯！我们走吧！”说着拉着银时的手就往外走，还回头冲神威做了个鬼脸，“家里没人，笨蛋哥哥走之前记得锁好门啊！”  
神威笑容不变，走到门口，看着他们在玄关换鞋，然后在银时的手挨上门的时候手一动，手里紫色的阳伞就笔直飞过去插在了万事屋的门上。  
“听起来好像很有趣的样子，我也要去。”神威一边说着一边走到银时身边，拔下门上的阳伞扛在肩上，微仰着头笑着看着银时。  
“喂！神威！”神乐正要炸毛，却被银时按住了头。  
“行啊，随便你。”银时没理神乐那句“银酱”，这回顺顺当当地拉开了门，“但是，迷路了可没人去找你。”  
神威晃了晃呆毛，没什么反应，跟在了神乐的身后，还随手关好了门。

花火大会年年都有，可是每次神乐都很激动，每年的每个节日每个祭典她都不会错过，总要约上三五好友一起玩耍。银时就纯粹是来陪神乐的。  
至于神威，他对这种东西也没太大的兴趣，也就撑着伞跟在两人身后无聊地随便看看。  
这样走着走着，他无意间瞥见了捞金鱼的小摊，也许是被那鲜艳夺目的颜色吸引了，也许是被这种脆弱的生物的大眼睛吸引了，也许••••••管他呢。神威停住了脚步，在原地看了一会儿，听到老板的招呼声，干脆走过去，蹲在鱼缸面前，眨巴着蓝色的大眼睛看着同样有着两只大眼睛的生物。

银时走出几步，发现身后的人还没追上来，他一回头，只见密密麻麻的人潮，哪里有神威的影子。他“呿”了一声，挠了挠头，嘴里嘟囔着“麻烦死了”，但是往回走，找人。  
等他找到神威的时候，就看见对方蹲在捞金鱼的摊子前，和鱼缸里的金鱼大眼瞪••••••大眼？头上的呆毛还颇有规律地晃一晃。  
银时心里暗道，“果然还是个孩子”，一边走过去，在神威身旁蹲下，睁着死鱼眼看着鱼缸里游动的金鱼，“想要的话就花钱捞一把啊。别跟我说你没带钱。”  
神威早就察觉他的到来，此刻也只是从伞下抬起头，眨着眼睛颇为无辜地看着他。  
银时挠了挠头，从怀里掏出几个硬币给老板，然后接过纸网，分了一个纸网给神威。  
神威低头愣愣地看了纸网好一会儿，才接过来，瞄准了鱼缸中的一条金鱼后，眼疾手快地捅进了鱼缸中又飞快地捞出来••••••但是最后一刻，纸网破了，网里的金鱼欢快地蹦回鱼缸中。  
神威颇有些丧气地看着鱼缸里欢快游动的金鱼，连呆毛都焉了。  
银时看着这一幕，心下觉得好笑，嘴角也不自觉勾起一点，又攥着拳清咳几声，正色道，“不是这样的啦！你仔细看我的动作。”神威闻言听话地转过头，凑到银时面前，专注地看着他的手。  
银时略略垂眼便能看见神威的后脑勺和头顶那根呆毛，对方温热的呼喷在他裸露的小臂上，银时忽然觉得心里有点痒痒。  
他定了定神，深吸一口气，视线移向水里游动的金鱼，一边示范嘴上一边说着，“首先观察目标的移动轨迹，手和纸网可以悬停在水面上，然后等到你觉得合适的时机和地点，快速地探入水中，经过目标时手微微下沉，然后一提！”伴着四溅的水花，一条金鱼落入纸网中。  
神威抬头出神地看着银时。银时转头正想和神威炫耀，忽听落水声，回头一看，自己的纸网已经破了，好不容易捞起来的金鱼在水里来来回回游过几圈后，冲银时吐了个泡泡。  
“啊，掉下去了。”神威说着，与银时一同低头看着鱼缸，语气毫无波澜。

哇——连一条鱼都欺负我！  
银时气冲冲地站起身来，跺了跺脚。神威的视线随着他移动，看着他气鼓鼓的脸，重又眯眼笑了起来。“我大概知道了，武士先生。”银时听闻他的话愣了愣，神威已经从他手里又拿过一个纸网，蹲在那聚精会神地盯着鱼缸里游动的金鱼。  
银时见他这副认真的样子，也蹲下来，屏息等待着。

神威这回很有耐心，他一直静静等着，等到金鱼游累了，呆在原地吐泡泡时，他突然动了，眼疾手快地探入水中又出来，一条金鱼安稳地躺在纸网里。  
摊主鼓掌对神威说恭喜，一边用塑料袋接了点水帮他装好金鱼，递还给他。银时颇有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，站起身来抬头看着天。等他再度低头时，面前忽然多了一条金鱼。  
金红色的鱼在水里欢快地游来游去，不时秀一下它那艳丽缤纷的大尾巴，在灯光下有点像是某人头发的颜色。  
神威一手提着装金鱼的小袋子，稳稳停在银时面前，一手仍抓着他的伞，直视银时有些懒洋洋的眼，湛蓝的眼里带了三分笑意，“送给你了，武士先生。”  
“喂喂！我要这个干嘛？又不是小孩子了。”银时状似嫌弃地说着，还是将金鱼接了过来。  
神威心情很好地晃了晃呆毛，又转了转伞柄，“我又不需要，我有武士先生就够了。”  
神威说着，不等银时反应，就顺着原本的路线往前走。  
“喂！你刚刚说了什么危险的话！我是你的宠物吗！”银时骂骂咧咧小跑着追了上来，还小心照顾着小金鱼生怕袋子里的水洒了。  
神威没理他，自顾自地走着，还时不时吹一声口哨。

神威撑着伞在前面走着，银时吊在他身后，两人保持着一段距离，谁也没想过要缩短它。  
两人都沉默着，银时想着神乐，担心对方会不会也迷路，又想她已经来过好几次了，这回也和别人约好了，碰上头应该就没事了。果然迷路的话还是这个家伙的可能性大。  
银时想着，正打算加快点脚步缩短下距离，突听爆裂的声响，抬头，深色的夜幕上炸开一朵绚烂的烟花，接着一朵，又一朵。五颜六色的，还带着长长的流苏，煞是好看。  
神威驻足，仰头痴痴看着绚烂的天幕炸开的一朵朵烟花，隐隐还听见了远处神乐欢快的呼声。他叹了一口气，似呓语般道，“真脆弱啊。”  
银时正好走到他身边，也没错过他的低语，心里涌起一股奇怪的感情。他下意识地放松了眉眼，收起了嘲讽，堪称温柔地说道，“只要绚烂过就好。”语气里还带着一丝安慰。  
神威转头用那双湛蓝圆润的眼睛无辜地看着他，末了笑了出来，笑声如银铃。  
银时刚想问他笑什么，又想反正他基本不管啥时候都在笑着，就没问，只是跟着神威继续想起走。

神威没事干，便时常上万事屋串门，有时候他能平安地坐在沙发上，有时候他得和神乐折腾一阵才能坐在沙发上喝茶，不过不管怎么说，他不会是被赶出门的那一个。  
这天神威正打算去万事屋串门，却接到阿伏兔的电话，说什么有一批货被截了，对方正巧降落到了江户，他把地址也发了过来，说希望团长能帮忙去看一看，他随后就到。神威看了眼地址，抬脚就变了方向。  
有免费的群架可以打，何乐而不为？

然后群架打完了，货也回来了，还嘲讽了阿伏兔几句，一切都很美好，除了受了点伤。  
神威低头看着自己捂着伤口的手，指缝间已经渗出丝丝血迹，他想麻烦了，这样就没法去找武士先生了。  
天上下着毛毛雨，神威碍着伤口的问题不方便打伞，也就淋着雨走在街头，打算回他的落脚点去换一件衣服。  
他一边走着一边胡思乱想，也没怎么看路，忽然回神，才发现他已经走到了万事屋楼下。  
神威愣愣看着熟悉的牌匾和紧闭的门，站了好一会儿，正打算往反方向走时，忽然头顶罩下一片阴影。  
他抬头，沾满水珠的睫毛有些阻碍他的视线，但那再熟悉不过的气味、声音，让神威瞬间认出了银时。  
“站在这里干什么？淋雨吗？快上楼去。”银时似乎刚从外面采购回来，手里还提着一个购物袋。他淡淡看了神威一眼，皱了皱眉，拉着神威冰冷的手就往楼上走。  
神威愣愣地跟在他身后。

银时找出了一套干净的衣服和一条干燥的毛巾，他把衣服搭在沙发上，毛巾兜头盖在神威头上，叫神威自己擦一擦。随后他去厨房接了杯热水，又翻出了医药箱，让神威把上衣脱了，自己给他处理伤口。  
神威全程默不作声，只是乖乖听从银时的指令，头上搭着毛巾手里捧着热水端正地坐在沙发上低头看着银时给他上药。  
银时的手法很熟练，毕竟以前常常受伤，军医在那个时候极度稀缺，一些普通的伤口大都需要他们自己解决。他也知道神威应该也会上药，可这只兔子就像是忽然傻了一样，就愣愣地站在冰冷的雨中，连照顾自己也不会，拉他他也真听话地跟着你走了，警戒心那么低，万一被坏人拐跑了怎么办？银时也就不劳他，打算自己动手了，反正也不怎么费事。  
等伤口都包扎好后，银时抬头，发现神威仍纹丝不动，似专注又似出神地看着他。银时在心底叹了一口气，自己把他的鞭子解了，嘟囔着“那你就别怪我蹂躏你的头发了”，然后替神威擦干头发。  
虽是那么说着，但银时也没用太大力道，保证不会扯到神威的头皮。他垂眼看了下，发现对方似乎还舒服得微微眯起了双眼，心想真是一只兔子，他怎么又捡了只兔子回来了。手下的动作却没停，尽职地给神威擦干头发。  
头发擦得差不多后，他一手将神威捧在手里的杯子拿过来放在桌上，一手将搭在沙发上的干净衣服塞进神威怀里，“快去换衣服，卫生间在哪你知道的吧。”  
神威似乎回过神了一点，怀里抱着衣服却也没动，只是用那双专注时深邃如夜幕的眼定定看着银时，“为什么？”  
银时弯腰收拾起桌子，一边回道，“哪来那么多为什么。又不是十万个为什么。再说，你在家门口看到一只可怜兮兮眨着眼睛看着你的兔子你不会带回家吗？”末了又小声嘀咕了一句，“反正我家里已经有两个大胃王了，不介意再多一个。”  
神威愉悦地笑了。

早就落网了。

小剧场？  
神威：武士先生，这个兔子睡衣不适合我。  
银时：啊？我觉得挺合适的啊，都是兔子嘛反正。


End file.
